Jeann Grey
Jeann Anne Grey is the mutant clone of Phoenix (Jean Grey-Summers) in an alternate timeline. According to Jeann, Jean Grey from her reality mirrored the modern era Jean Grey, but when this Jean died by Sentinels and the Phoenix Force never bonded with her, instead of placing her in a cocoon and replacing her, and let her die. Another notable difference was when, Jeann driven by Dark Phoenix's rage, demonstrated her powers in front of them, her 'father' realized that, as a telepath, Jeann could feel the subconscious fear that her parents and sister felt in her presence and, realizing that this was causing her pain that she could not block out, chose not to cast her out, as he did in the modern era. As a result, Jeann did not accept herself and cast herself to the Modern Era timeline, to take over as Jean Grey since the Jean there was dead. TBA Powers By birth, Jeann is a powerful telepathic and telekinetic mutant, with seemingly the same powers that her mainstream counterpart: Jean Grey. Jean's telepathy was activated when she was transported to Earth-616 by Phoenix. However she has since displayed far more powerful telekinetic and telepathic abilities than her mainstream counterpart, even after the former's telepathy was activated. Telekinesis: Jean has stated herself as an "Omega-Level Telekinetic" which was later confirmed by Charles. Projection of psychic energy enables her to manipulate the physical aspects of the reality. She can levitate objects, propel or manipulate them however she wishes, telekinetic flight, generate concussive force as blasts or bursts, and create protective shields. The extent of her power was evidenced when she blasted Thor out of her path during a confrontation with the Avengers Resurrection: The Cosmic Force can resurrect others after they have died into pure living flesh, bone, and blood. It is unknown if factors such as time since death have an effect on the ability to successfully resurrect a person, nor is it clear how the Cosmic Force calls back the soul of a person to their body. Psychic Siphoning: Jeann is able to drain others' psychic energy to enhance her psionic powers. The boost she can provide to herself depends of the psychic energy within her enemies, explaining the fact that she is rarely seen using this power. The greatest feat she has performed after using this ability was when she knocked Galactus out with a blast of psychic energy stolen from him, the Phoenix, Terrax, and an unknown alien species. She also used this ability to reconstruct her body after being consumed by a Poison, and to kill the Poison Queen. * Telekinetic Aura: She can surround her body with psychic energy to protect it from harm. She indeed survived to an high-speed collision with Gladiator who has Superhuman Strength and which would have normally resulted with her death. * Psychic Resistance: She can protect herself from others telepaths by draining the psychic energy that they normally use. This also prevents her psyche from complete erasure after the Poisons took her over. * Cosmic-Level Telekinetic Blast: She can create a blast of psychic energy powerful enough to affect Cosmic Beings as Galactus. * Psychic Bolt Generation: Jeann is able to project bolts of psychic energy, capable of incapacitating or killing a living being instantly. * Psychic Firebird: She can manifest her telekinesis as a firebird made of psychic energy.